


Good Morning, Stranger?

by weiss_king



Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, will add more tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-03-09 15:08:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18919513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weiss_king/pseuds/weiss_king
Summary: Youngjae is a burntout corporate slave.Engaged to Jackson Wang for years but nothings happening. He gets tired of his life  and runs away to travel, and explore.While travelling and deviating from his protected planned-out life.Youngjae discovers what life is supposed to be, for what he actually deserves.





	1. Vitamin Choi in the Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Henlooo everyone !!!!
> 
> I've never written anything in my entire life, till today. So this is my first piece of work ever.  
> I don't know how this unfolds, and I'm doing my best.
> 
> So for my debut as a basic ass excuse of a writer, here's "GOOD MORNING, STRANGER?"

What’s a normal day for Choi Youngjae in his own day and age? As the light beams through the windows, gently landing on the face of the young man, he wakes up. Youngjae turns to his side and finds a sleeping Jackson beside him, he admires the man lying next to him. Noticing his features one, by one. Those pink lips, plump cheeks, and his brown hair, a little wet from his sweat sticking onto his face like second skin. All wrapped up cutely in a blanket as Jackson hugs his pillow, he looks so divine as Youngjae smiles at him. 

“How did I get this lucky to have you?” Youngjae whispers as he gently cups Jackson’s face and brushes his thumb on his cheeks. Jackson hums at the contact of Youngjae's skin on his, and he turns, still sound asleep. 

Youngjae wakes up to the perfect view in the morning, and he reminds himself that he’s the luckiest person in the world to be engaged to a husband like Jackson.

After a few minutes, Youngjae quietly leaves their bed so they can start their day. He walks into the kitchen and starts to cook breakfast. He puts bread on their cute pop-out toaster, cooks sunny side up eggs, fries the bacon crispy and brews coffee. Youngjae sings and hums as he goes around the counter to set up the table.

Jackson finally wakes up at the sounds of bacon frying as the irresistible scents travel far into the room. He stretches his arms upwards, and groans in the satisfying feeling and says, “Good morning, honey!!!” Jackson walks over to Youngjae and hugs him from behind. 

Youngjae slightly jumps to his surprise as he feels Jackson hold him tight on the waist, his hands travelling to his hips, fingers playfully tapping, “Oh! You’re awake Seunnie, I cooked breakfast, babe.” 

“I know, it already smells good,” he sniffs, “Looks good and… ”  
Jackson lightly licks Youngjae’s nape which causes the male to giggle, “It already tastes good, too. ”

“Seunn-ah, stooooop or we’ll be late for work.” Youngjae whines playfully as he wiggles out from Jackson's arms, and finishes setting the table. 

Jackson grabs two mugs from the counter as well as the coffee, sits down by the dining table, and he rests his elbows on the table, and puts his chin on the palm of his hands as he watches Youngjae go around the counter multi-tasking across the bacon and eggs, picking up the bread as it pops out of the toaster and plating it all perfectly into two sets.

They start eating and Youngjae watches Jackson take in the breakfast he’s made for his husband. Youngjae reaches out to Jackson, and his husband takes his hand, the warmth their hands join in together, and they lovingly smile at each other. 

“Seunn~ah, I want you to know I love you, you know that?” Jackson nods and replies with a hum as takes a sip of water, and Youngjae follows with, “But, when are we getting married Seunn~ah?” 

Jackson spits out the water he’s sipping at the table and chokes on the water he’s drank and the food he’s had. Coughing and wheezing at the question, Youngjae stares at Jackson with a sad pout on his face, and he continues his concern, “We’ve been engaged for how long already, and we still don’t have any concrete plans till what, next, next year?” 

Jackson drinks more water, and calms down after letting Youngjae complete his concerns and replies, “You know I’ve talked to you about it right? I’ve already had plans this year, and the next with the recording label and we’re working with a new artist this year it's going to be hectic. We already talked about this right? I really need this to work cause I want the best for us, and I promise it will all be worth it okay?” 

He stands, leans into Youngjae, plants kisses on the cheeks of his husband-to-be and continues eating. The same goes for Youngjae, he sadly pouts, and accepts the explanation, and eats.

As they both finish eating, Jackson cleans the table and drops the dishes at the sink, goes back to Youngjae and thanks him for the meal. He hugs the seated Youngjae from the back and plants kisses on his husband from his cheeks to his neck, tickling Youngjae, knowing that it would cheer him up and heads towards their bedroom to get ready to leave for work.

Youngjae sighs and continues with the rest of the day, he washes the plates, and prepares Jackson’s clothes for the day as he takes a bath. Once Jackson’s done with his shower, they switch places. Jackson prepares for work, doing his morning skin care routine, styling, wearing his plain black set for an office suit, accentuated with a leather brown belt and dress shoes, all chosen for him by his loving Youngjae. 

As Youngjae’s done with his bath, Jackson walks up to him with a cute pout and lets out a cute acting sigh and says, “I can never do this right like the way you do for me.” 

He hands Youngjae a jet black neck tie as Youngjae wipes his hands and arms dry with his bathrobe, and takes the necktie. He jests, “Ahhhh Seunnah~ What would you do without me?”

He chuckles and to his surprise, he finds Jackson’s hands on his hips again, pulling him closer and looks him straight in the eyes. 

“I know right? I’m your cute little corporate baby.” Youngjae wraps the necktie on Jackson’s neck collar and ties it into a sleek windsor knot, fixes his collar and runs his hand through the lines of the suit as if physically admiring Jackson’s well sculptured figure. “Go Seunn~ah, you’ll be late for work.”

Youngjae sweeps in for a light peck on Jackson’s lips as he cups the puppy’s face. Jackson smiles and starts to move out, he grabs his office bag, and his coat and heads for the door, but Youngjae stops him with a whiny call. 

“Seunn~ah, you forgot something!” 

Jackson’s hand was at the door knob when he’s called, and as he turns around to look at Youngjae, he sees something in his husband’s fingers. Younjae’s holding up Jackson’s engagement ring. He gasps and runs back to Youngjae with a pout and apologizes, “No wonder, I felt something's missing from me, I can’t believe I’m not wearing this.”

Once Jackson’s gone out through the doors, Youngjae’s left at the side of their bed, he sits down, stares at the place where his husband once stood, and he sighs.


	2. The Rabbit, the Moon, and the mischievous dream

Youngjae continues about with his day. From where he sat at the side of his bed, he cups his own face, and lightly pats it, as if pulling himself back to reality.

Today he decides to wear a baby blue blue shirt, paired with a white sleeveless v-neck sweater, along with black dress pants. He grabs his messenger bag and walks across their home on the way to the door. Before grabbing the door knob, Youngjae looks back to look at the interior of the apartment, and he smiles to himself.

Thinking about how beautiful his home is, and how his life has been with Jackson. Once he’s satisfied, he heads out for work.

The engaged couple doesn’t head out for work together, or at least they used to. Youngjae used to be so thrilled to have Jackson bring him to work nearly everyday during the first year that they started dating. Even if Jackson only accompanied Youngjae on the way to work along the way, they still enjoyed their time together.

Jackson didn’t used to have a car back then, he brought Youngjae to work through commutes, spending the simple 30 minute travel time to Younjae’s workplace doing the sweetest things.

They held hands together, listened to music with a two way splitter shaped like a heart with their earphones. They were madly in love with each other. No matter how tiring it was with the rush hours too early in the morning, they never once thought that it was a hassle. In fact, they looked forward to it.

Spending the sweetest moments together, and then thinking about being separated once they reach Youngjae’s office, leaving each other sad but undeniably cute pouts, and cringey finger hearts at each other. If old couples saw them, they’d think that springtime has come, and that love is in full bloom for the two.

As Youngjae arrives at his office building, he stands at the front glass doors, and looks up at the skyscraper. The gigantic signage reads JYP INC.

He sighs heavily, and puts on the brightest smile like always and walks into the building like sunshine streaming through the windows. He’s greeted by all the staff in the office building from the security guards to the receptionists, the man lights up the world with his cheerful aura.

Youngjae taps his ID card onto the scanner and passes through the security barrier, and waits at the elevator. Standing in front of the elevator, he lightly tapping his feet while he listens to music as he waits. He then notices a familiar face walking up to him.

A calm, cool, and collected vibe flows from the man.

“Mark-hyung! ” Youngjae smiles. He bows at Mark and the older returns the pleasantries.  
“Jae! How’ve you been? Did Jackson drop you off today?” Mark asks.

Youngjae faces the elevator, letting his eyes, wonder across the office floor and through the art installations hanging nearby and says, “Doing great hyung, nooo Jackson’s got meetings scheduled all day, so he needs to focus.” and ends with a small sad pout.

“Really~~? Oh-kay. ” Mark sounded sarcastic.

The sound of Mark’s sarcastic remark hits the back of Youngjae’s ears like a an ambulance siren booming right in front of him. Youngjae looks at Mark and he just smiles and nods at the older, affirming the fact he’s stated.

But he thinks to himself, ‘Yeah, Jackson’s just really busy. He has a lot riding on his shoulders right now, and he needs all my support right now’ or maybe that's what he thought.

The elevator door opens at the 17th floor, and the two men leave the elevator together. A signage opposite to the elevator greets employees with a shining “JYP Inc. - Finance Department”.

Youngjae bids Mark good bye with “Hyung” and nods, then the older acknowledges by saluting with two fingers as he walks away deeper into the office halls. They separate paths since Youngjae’s office is at the corner of the building.

Once there, he drops his bag by the side table, hangs his coat, and fixes his tie, and the rest of the ensemble he’s worn for the day. He runs his finger through the title plaque at the table that reads “Financial Analyst” sighs, and sits down. Youngjae opens his laptop and starts to work, checking over his schedule for the day, and prepares to collect his files.

As time passes, it reaches lunch time, and Youngjae is pretty much excited. He puts his work PC to sleep and grabs his phone from his desk drawer.

 **To:** Wang Puppy  
**Message:**  
[ Seun~ah, baby are you free for lunch? ]

Youngjae waits for at least 10 minutes.

 **FROM :** Wang Puppy  
**Message:**  
[ Youngjae-ah, I’m sorry. I was at a meeting, my phone battery died. ]  
[ Sorry I can’t have lunch with you today, the team and I are going for a working lunch. ]

 **To:** Wang Puppy  
Message: [ awwww :( ]

 **FROM:** Wang Puppy  
Message:  
[ BUT YOU WON’T BELIEVE THIS. We’re meeting with THE PARK JINYOUNG!!! ]

Message:  
[ You’re a big fan of his right? Do you want an autograph? ]  
[ Nah~ forget it, OF COURSE YOU DO ]

 **To:** Wang Puppy  
Message:  
[ REALLY ??? You’ll be working with him on his next release? ]  
[ I guess you really are busy, I guess thats okay. I’ll have lunch with Mark-hyung then. ]

 **FROM:** Wang Puppy  
Message:  
[ I’m really sorry baby, I’ll make it up to you okay? ]  
[ See you at dinner later, ]  
[ I MISS YOU ]  
[ LOVE YOU YOUNGJAE~AH !!! ]

Youngjae puts his phone down, sighs and drops his head to his table. Putting his hands over his head. He thinks to himself about the last time he’s had lunch with Jackson.

“Was it last week? The other week? Last month? Aaagh. ” the man couldn’t even recall the last time they met during office hours. At the moment, he runs his hand through his hair, then glides his fingers on his nape.

His touch on his very own nape sends him back to one of the most heated moments they’ve had. He’s surprised with the thoughts flooding through his mind. During the time that their relationship was still fresh from their first year. Jackson was incredibly wild and attentive.

Without any warnings at all, Jackson would visit him in his office, as Youngjae opens the door to his corner office he finds jackson sitting on his office chair with this feet up on the table, and his arms behind his head.

Jackson loved to flaunt his body often. The fine line of his toned muscles through his shirt, the sexy, sticky way his eyes stayed glued on Youngjae, sizing him up from the top to bottom, with a matching lip bite.

 

Jackson enjoys watching his boyfriend flare up, and Youngjae really enjoys the spontaneity Jackson brings him.

Spontaneous that even came to a point where after having lunch together at a nearby restaurant, Jackson drags Youngjae to his office floor’s fire escape staircase and he’d corner him there.

They enter the fire escape staircase of the 17th floor, “Jackson we’re at my office.” The red door closes behind them, and Jackson slams Youngjae on it.

“And?”

“There's a time and place for eve---” Youngjae suddenly gasps loud on filthiest tone Jackson’s ever heard. The sound so solid, but its music to Jackson’s ears it echoes through the fire escape staircase. The sound Youngjae made was from Jackson sliding his knee in between Youngjae’s legs making him shudder.

Jackson cups Youngjae’s mouth covered, muffling his groans. What’s got Youngjae groaning so loud? Jacksons started feasting on Youngjae's neck, leaving bite marks and teasing kitten licks that he knows Youngjae lives for.

Soon enough,Youngjae’s dress shirt is undone, and Jackson’s hand is feeling all over Youngjae’s body as he tries to leave a hickey by Youngjae’s neck precisely at the lines of where his shirt’s collar lie. Making sure that after the encounter there’d be a hickey exposed in the middle of his skin and his neck collar.

Youngjae lets out a moan and barely lets out his words, “Jackson, I don’t have time for this, lunch break is over in 20 minutes”.

Jackson hums as if agreeing and assures him “We’ll be done by then Youngjae~ah don’t worry.”

Three loud knocks on the door sound, and Youngjae’s shocked into consciousness. He quickly raises his head up, and realizes he’s had drool seeping from his mouth onto the table, and he immediately wipes it clean with the back of his hand.

“Are you planning on sleeping through lunch today?” A familiar voice sounds, and a head peeks through Youngjae’s office door.

“Mark~hyung! No, I... I didn’t mean to, I’m sorry. You wanna head out to eat?” Youngjae stands up and walks over to the coat rack at the corner of his office.

Mark steps into the corner office, shuts the door behind him and points out, “Uhhm, Jae. Shouldn’t you take care of **THAT** first?” Mark looking at Youngjae with his eyes moving up and down giving Youngjae gestures to look down at his pants.

Youngjae’s dress pants zipper had been left exposed and open. Not just that though, Youngjae’s raging boner is explicitly bulging through his underwear. Youngjae lets out a little “shit” under his breath as he turns around to fix his little issue.

“Missing someone for lunch are we? Do you really miss Jackson that much that you’re even dreaming about him this time?”

Youngjae pouts at Mark, sighs and exclaims “Yah~ Mark-hyung give me a break! “

The two men leave the office for lunch, with Youngjae leading the way 2 steps ahead in embarrassment trying to hide the different shades of red flushing across his face, and as usual, Mark follows suit in a calm, collected manner with his walk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter !!!!  
> This was supposed to be up last Wednesday, but I got pretty busy.
> 
> I hope you guys like my work. If you ever have any comments or suggestions my CC and twitter's open uwu  
> (- @def_mallows)


	3. The Peach in the Dog's Basket

Looking at the recent conversation, Jackson locks his phone and puts it down. Looking around at a room full of people. 

 

“Where were we?” he asks as he looks into the folder full of articles and paper work.

 

The room was quiet, but still crowded. It was only Jackson, and his Production staff, and so, the man standing at the end of the conference room starts to explain the details again from the beginning.    
  
The Powerpoint reads ”MY YOUTH” a Park Jinyoung Showcase ft. Team Wang Prods.

Jackson is seated in the middle of the conference table and listens to the project planning and proposals compiled by his team. 

 

Through the meeting, several movie and drama overviews were shown, along with album covers, and OST artworks are displayed at the next slide. Through time, Jinyoung had been a rising star as a singer turned actor. Discovered through an online audition, to debuting as an idol, and then landing his first acting role as a younger version of a  _ sunbae _ .

 

At the last slide of the powerpoint, are photos of a man that made the room cheer. 

 

The slide displayed the images of Park Jinyoung. A photo of him arriving at a red carpet event. Wearing a plaid black and white suit, with a plain black shirt underneath. Posing in front of a backdrop sending hearts, looking like an angel. 

 

With his glass skin glistening from the flashes, cheeks puffing red from the brightest smile anyone can ever lay their eyes on, and even his imperfections makes his look so divine,as his eyes disappear turning into crescents exposing wrinkles on his face that looks like whiskers.  

 

The next slide is a high definition gif of the artist walking through another carpet event, exposing an outline of a perfect figure. Walking with his back facing the camera, and he turns 180 degrees, his hair flowing, and his suit following his figure. 

 

You can clearly see the lines of his broad shoulders, a perfectly arched back, dainty waist, and the most voluptuous peach anyone would forever think of getting their hands on. The round curves of Jinyoung are incredibly fitted in the pair of pants shown in the slide.

 

One of the employees literally hisses at the sight of it. In the peripheral view of Jackson, he notices one of the female staff gliding her hand up herself, looks back at her own peach with utter disappointment in her face.

 

And Jackson couldn’t help but hold a laugh in, so he pretends to choke, and reaches for the bottle of mineral water conveniently placed to his left.

  
  


When he turns to his left to pretend to drink water, his eyes land on sight at the backend of the room with an intern standing there, as he stares at the screen entranced at the visuals.

 

As if that wasn't enough, each step of THE Park Jinyoung on the runway shows off the meatiest thighs that’s incredibly fine, and toned  it even leaves an intern drooling at the sight of it.

 

Jackson shares his thoughts on the project. Being a very basic showcase to all the actors, actresses, singers, and other artists Park Jinyoung has ever worked with. A showcase reminiscing to all the projects he’s gone through, and a show of gratitude to all that’s supported him ever since the beginning of his career. 

 

All the important people who were closely involved in his projects are invited, and Jinyoung will be performing his very new single to them LIVE, as his performance will be broadcasted in V-Live for his fans at home.

 

The private live for the stakeholders were kept in consideration, with the fact that he was nearly tackled by a  _ sasaeng _ . His management had been very upset about it, but still wanted to work with Team Wang Productions desperately, thus the adjustments.

 

As the meeting was coming to an end, the conference room doors blew open as if it was kicked through, and the double doors open wide revealing an angelic presence at the door. It was Park Jinyoung himself. He stands prim and proper at the entrance to the conference room, and he smiles at the crowd in the room. 

 

About a few hours ago, before his grand entrance, the man had decided to surprise Team Wang Productions by cancelling on his attendance due to a  _ sasaeng  _ appearing at the back of his van, but then there he is making everyone’s jaw drop, including Jackson’s. 

 

Jackson was a huge fan of the artist. He’s watched nearly every content related to Park Jinyoung, from every V-live, Youtube compilations, and interviews, he's a total fan. There even came to a point he even asks Youngjae to watch with him. 

 

With his jaw dropping wide in disbelief, Jackson stood up in shock and stays that way as he tries to absorb the fact that the very artist he’s supporting is finally right in front of him. He wasn't informed, and now he's totally unprepared to explore the universe in the intense space out he's experiencing looking at Jinyoung in the flesh.

 

The double doors close behind Jinyoung, and he finally walks into the conference room. As if in a movie’s cinematic shot, Jinyoung looks grand with his hair so silky, styled to perfection, and to everyone’s surprise, something was definitely new to the actor. He does something he hasn't done in years but he had his hair colored to a shade of brown.

 

Jackson stays still as he closes his mouth at a desperate effort to collect himself. Jinyoung reaches out to Jackson for a handshake, but the latter still stays dumbfounded from where he stood, so Jinyoung reaches for Jackson’s wrist, and then clasps his hand to initiate the handshake. Jackson follows Jinyoung’s movement, but his eyes were still glued to the man. The shocked man only comes to his senses when Jinyoung is finally shaking his hand, only to be electrocuted even more.

 

Park Jinyoung, being rumored to be extremely promiscuous despite his pristine image, does something so lewd in a very discreet manner.

 

During his handshake with Jackson, he flexes his index finger, almost reaching Jackson’s wrist while the rest of his hand clasps Jackson’s normally, grazes Jackson’s wrist and sharply taps his index finger. Which is basically corporate language for expressing your sexual desire under a handshake.

 

Jackson  feels a current running from his hand, through his stomache, and spreads upwards to his back, shaking him since he couldn’t understand what was happening. He looked at their hands linked together, then up to Jinyoung’s face, and by the time he came to, he took another look at their hands together, but this time Jinyoung’s clasping Jackson’s hand normally, and he shook the thoughts of what he thought he felt and snapped back to the present.

 

After this, the whole room just flocked around Jinyoung, greeting him, fangirling all over the artist, and asking for autographs and selcas. Jackson ends up at the very back of the conference room after being shoved back by his own employees as if he was a nobody in the subway.

 

Jinyoung waves both of his hands as if conducting a band to halt, and all of them instantly stops. He makes his way to stand in front of the screen and announces:   
  


“Thank you all for giving me this chance for a collaboration. And I'm really excited to working with all of you.”  he pauses to look at Jackson, with a glint of playfulness in his eyes,  “CLOSELY.” 

 

Jackson pays no mind to this, since he's still trying to absorb the situation and obviously stays dense through the warning signs. He calls the attention of the staff in the room, and opts for a group photo.   
  
With all of them compressing together automatically, Jackson was left at the end of the conference room watching his employees arrange themselves for the photo as if it's the job they're being paid for. Jinyoung calls to Jackson so that he'd actually move for once since Jinyoung arrived.

 

Jinyoung yanks Jackson's arm and places them right beside each other for the photo, exposing their height differences and Jackson still isn’t accepting the fact that he’s standing next to a celebrity, so he starts to sweat buckets. 

 

Jinyoung taps Jackson’s back, “Jackson-ssi~  are you okay? You look like you ran a marathon?” 

He then takes a small handkerchief out of his pocket and wipes Jackson’s sweat for him. Lightly dabbing his handkerchief on Jackson's face, his temples, down to his neck, and his nape.

The man remains speechless, and shows signs of panic, with shivers running up and down his spine, and completely obvious in his smile and in his eyes. 

 

Jinyoung laughs at Jackson “Jackson-ssi you look so funny. You look like a meme, I wish I could take a photo of you! ” His laugh was low, but the sound that vibrated from his throat was smooth like honey. 

 

When they took the group photo, Jackson was at a trance. His mind wandered, and his face went blank. At the photo, Jinyoung’s arms are hooked onto Jackson’s but Jackson could only put out a poker face, looking as if he was tired, pissed off, and didn’t even want to be there in the first place.

 

After the group photo, Jinyoung was again crowded by the staff, leaving Jackson again at the back, and his trance beginning to fade. So he’s started to focus on work again, by collecting his files and packing it into his bag. Jinyoung started to say his goodbyes to the staff, and apologized for making his time with them short. 

 

Before leaving, Jinyoung calls out to Jackson “ Jackson PD~nim! ” and Jackson looks back at him at the conference room door. Jinyoung raises his hand and waves it around, then started to make a telephone sign, and then mouths the words “CALL ME LATER ~”

 

To Jackson’s surprise, he notices that his back pocket at his right butt cheek is filled in with something. Its Jinyoung’s handkerchief. He opens it, and sees a note stuck inside. As he opens it he sees a telephone number and at the end of it says:

 

“ - XOXO

PARK JINYOUNG ;) “


	4. Hyung and the past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Henloo you guys~~~
> 
> Sorry it took so long to update this fic. I got a writer's block so early in this game along with personal issues so I was like WAT THE HELL ??? 
> 
> So I hope you guys like it oomf

“ **He’s having what? With who???** “ Mark shrieks at Youngjae.

  
Youngjae tries to silence Mark with a whine  “Hyung~ keep it down”. “So, you’re telling me, that  **THE** Park Jinyoung is meeting with your husband  **TODAY** ?” Mark exclaims. 

 

Youngjae just hums as he confirms the fact, while stuffing his face with french fries. Mark and Youngjae decided to have lunch outside of the office at one of Mark’s favorite restaurants since Mark started craving for hamburgers, and their office canteens only offer local cuisine at the time.

 

They were having a decent conversation right when Youngjae starts to choke, and then spits the piece of the burger he took a bite off of. Youngjae coughs while he beats his chest, and suddenly Marks standing by him patting his back. “Hyung!  There’s cucumbers in my burger.” Youngjae whines as he wipes off food hanging on his tongue.

Mark furiously raises his hand to call a waiter to complain. The waiter that came to assist them was as tall as 6 foot flat, but that doesn’t really stop the man from exploding at the waiter.   
  
“ I specifically asked to have cucumbers or anything like it removed from all of our orders . We already told you that he’s ALLERGIC to them, do you understand what could have happened?” he says as he pokes the waiter’s chest with two fingers.

 

The rest of the staff and its patrons are starting to notice the commotion that's happening between them, and the restaurant goes silent. The witnesses looked at each other and back at the two with concern, and then continue to gossip.   
  


Youngjae feels the prying eyes bearing holes into him and looks up and all he sees is Mark staring up at the waiter with eyes full of rage. He sees the older’s fist clenching,  veins starting to trace on his neck, and his lip closing up with a bite. The view from below Mark is different, so to say, to see Mark agitated like that, out from his usual soft side.

 

Youngjae’s stomach churns, not sure whether from the few slices of cucumbers that managed to slip into him, or from the view that he’s managed to take in. All he knows is, it feels weird to have Mark’s hand warming at the small of his back, feeling comfort as if it was home, as if it was Jackson taking care of him, maybe he just feels vulnerable enough and misses Jackson that much.

 

Youngjae starts to raise himself up a bit to try to reach for the older’s sleeve to yank him down. He starts to finally let out “Hyung! Don’t worry, I’m fine. Let's just have them bring a new one. I’m fine, see? Geez, Calm down.” With Youngjae pulling down on Mark’s sleeve he finally looks back at the younger and all he could see was Youngjae pouting as he yanks on his sleeve pleading for him to calm down. He looks at the rest of the table and he sees how much mess the younger’s made a mess from the incident. 

 

The restaurant starts to settle as the two wait for the fresh set of hamburgers to arrive for Youngjae, only this time, absolutely no cucumbers. Mark sits back down across from Youngjae, and he starts to come back to his usual self. 

 

He apologizes to the waiter and instructs them to be more careful next time, and directs his attention back to Youngjae with a concerned look. Mark takes a napkin and reaches for Youngjae’s face. “ Yah! You can’t just let me sit still while you choke for dear life with your allergies acting up.” Mark wipes the corner of Youngjae’s lips down to his chin reaching for sauce that's stained on his face like a baby.

 

“Hyung, you’re treating me too much like a baby again.” Youngjae pouts, so Mark takes back his hand that's wiping Youngjae’s face clean. The both of them gets startled at hearing girls at the next table over giggle as they look at them, acting all cute like a couple.   
  


“ Huh? I can’t spoil my little brother now? What? Is Jackson gonna be jealous of me again?” They both laugh at the remark. Youngjae’s laugh echoing through the restaurant. 

 

Jackson had always been threatened at the presence of Mark near Youngjae. That's because he always thought differently of Mark since he was pretty much possessive of his little sunshine. 

 

How could he not be like that though? Someone as good looking as Mark, and with the skinship Youngjae and his best friend always had? Mark could simply walk in on them and sweep Youngjae off of his feet if he wanted to, easy as taking candy from a baby.

 

Jackson thought that it could all be too simple for Mark. Smooth and milky skin, a smile so cheeky its cute, huge pearl white teeth that shines every time he smiles, silky silver hair, and a well defined physique hidden behind an oversized sweater on top of the man's office attire. It surely wasn’t obvious, but Mark is a dangerously deceptive hunter. 

 

The first time Jackson met Mark he was completely triggered in a different way. Like a switch in Jackson was flipped automatically and was completely stuck that way, he knew he hated Mark right then and there.

 

The deep seated hatred was probably rooted in the fact that Youngjae and Mark knew each other way back since they both took Accounting for college at Seoul National University. 

 

You know how the elders always are with their made-up stories about National Universities. Once you enter university, spend the entirety of it with someone, and even graduate together, it means you’re destined to be together forever, as if you’re blessed by the Uni (both the universe and the university).

 

Back then, Mark was a transfer student from the United States, he was already on his second semester at University and in his first day of the semester, the first person he officially meets is a crying Choi Youngjae on a bench outside the registrar's office. It wasn’t because Youngjae didn’t pass the entrance examination, it wasn’t because he couldn’t pay for tuition, but it was because he didn’t want to enroll in the course he had.

 

Mark approached Youngjae, “ Hey~ hey~ are you alright? You look like you’re new here.”.

  
Youngjae bawling his eyes out, looks up at Mark and he mumbled, “ I don’t want to be here, I don’t know what to do, if I go through with this I’m letting go of everything I ever wanted.  **THIS** . . . this isn’t me, this isn’t what I’m supposed to do,  **I DON’T WANT THIS** , I don’t even know if I can stomach 4 years of this. “ 

 

The way Youngjae spat words so fast surprises Mark. Confused at the way that Youngjae looked up at him in fear. Mark was left in a complete daze. A beautiful face, skin so soft and lush, cheeks so red, and lips so plump. He’s left cupping Youngjae’s face and wiping off the younger’s tears with his thumb, and Youngjae melts to the comfort of his touch. His chest starts to squeeze, and the rhythm of his heart is already running miles.

 

Youngjae continues to ramble words out of his mouth.

 

“Wait. HEY. WAIT!” Mark starts to tap Youngjae’s face with both hands to calm him down. The younger that's been in a complete state of panic starts calm down slowly. His heaving chest returns to a normal pace, the loud wails and sobbing coming to a close, and Youngjae just falls into Mark's touch.

 

Mark decides to bail on classes, and he sits next  to Youngjae. They stay on the same bench for hours as the younger cries everything out on Mark's shoulder. Mark may have ended up skipping all of his classes on the first day of the semester. But little did he know that the little sacrifice he made, gave him one of the greatest and strongest relationships he'll ever carry in life starts on that little bench.

 

The next few days they've started to meet again with Youngjae treating Mark to coffee as thanks. This is where he learns about Mark's situation as a transfer student from U.S.A.

 

There was one thing that kept Mark and Youngjae together through college, it was their language barrier. Mark had an obvious slang and a huge gap in his vocabulary for his Korean language, meanwhile Youngjae wanted to learn how to speak English better, and what better way to learn it than with a tutor fresh from Mr. USA himself?

 

So they've decided to be each other's tutors for the languages they struggled in. Then they've decided to share a unit at one of the nearby apartments at university since they were basically inseparable, going in the same school,and taking the same course, just in a different year. Like conjoined twins, always together. They never talked about it, but it was always clear between the two of them that they were brothers-in-arms. 

 

Other than that, Youngjae was focused on doing better with his academics, and Mark was way too busy hooking up in the wee after hours of their classes, swooning boys and girls alike with his little American accent, and his absolutely hypnotic stare and smile for a killer combination.

 

Through time, Youngjae was convinced to go through the rest of his majors. A choice provided for him by his parents. Not much of a choice really, but a dictated path for him to take. A path he was forced into taking since what Choi Youngjae's parents wanted their son to be was a Certified Public Accountant and a Lawyer at the same time.

 

Most, if not everything that Youngjae really wanted in life was put on hold. What he really wanted was to be a singer. He wanted to sing, he wanted to write songs,  he wanted the attention, but most importantly, he wanted to a big smile into anyone who would be listening to him. 

 

He secretly hid the life he'd wanted, practicing routines at the dead of the night, pretending to practice singing in the shower, working a part time job just to get to pay for his own alternate life.

 

Once his parents found out what he hid, he came home to his dad waiting for him with a wooden mop stick in his hand. He was beaten to a pulp by his own father, and for what? All because his father wanted him to give up on the idea that he'll ever stand on stage to perform, thinking that that kind of profession will bring him nowhere at all.

 

Youngjae's parents had been that way since they never saw the life of a singer as something fulfilling, it wasn't as "profitable" as they thought it would be, and comparing their precious child of sunshine to others who were set-up to be doctors, engineers, and lawyers.

 

It even came to a point where Mark came home to their dorm being trashed after Youngjae’s parent’s had come over for a surprise visit to Youngjae. The younger’s parents had found out about the auditions and competitions Youngjae had been going through and winning, but his parents weren’t all to thrilled to hear about their son prioritizing something else other than academics.

 

After all this, after meeting Mark, he had learned to accept the facts and live through all this. 

 

Youngjae thought to himself, 

 

_ Maybe singing isn't something for me, it really must be just a hobby that I'm good at the moment. The course I was forced into might be boring and difficult, but maybe it'll bring me somewhere, someday. If I could just finish this, maybe I can finally chase my singing career knowing that I can be free from my parents, after college. _

 

_ Maybe, I'll break free from this cage, and I'll make it someday. Just wait for it. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys loved this chapter uwu  
> I haven't gotten through which direction this fic will go through so please let me know if you got comments and suggestions ;)  
> https://curiouscat.me/def_mallows


	5. The Songster in Pure White

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark and Youngjae reminisces about how JackJae ever started in the first place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is only part one of ??? of how JackJae ever met y'all.  
> I hope you guys don't get confused with the story lines, I'm sorry I'm a noob at the writing scene. 
> 
> ohhhhh~ I hope you guys get to envision what I had when I wrote this chapter  
> 

Mark had been the first to graduate between the two, and landed a job at JYP Incorporated shortly after, Youngjae had decided to stay in the comforts of his _hyung_ and joined him in the same company.

 

Although Choi Youngjae had graduated with a course in Business Administration. He still kept his dream in his heart alive. Standing on stage, under the spotlight and, putting up performances, singing, and even producing his own music someday.

 

Mark completely understood how Youngjae felt. He wanted to give Youngjae a chance at chasing a career as a singer, since their time in college, Youngjae would always cry to him over and over about how he loved performing. Other than that, Mark had always been the audience of one of Youngjae, whenever he felt sad, bored, or whenever Youngjae would hold concerts in the dead of the night in the shower, or in the wee hours of the morning, Mark was always there, listening.

 

After all those times, Mark had become used to, immune rather, to Youngjae’s singing, as well as the clinginess of the younger. It was one of the things that Youngjae loved about Mark, it’s that he was ever so supportive.

 

So when Mark found out about a position in JYP Incorporated being open for a new intern, he immediately secured the spot for the younger. He knew that if it happened, Youngjae’s life would be easier as he would be younger’s superior.

 

Which brings them to exposing Youngjae to every opportunity they could ever find.

 

After being in the same company, and even department, for a while, the two had reached the company anniversary celebration where they invited all of their partners and stakeholders, and requested some of the employees to present a performance.

 

Choi Youngjae had the talent for singing. So he was requested by CEO J.Y. Park himself, and it was an honor for Youngjae,making it a chance for him to show off, and a sweet shot to land a spot to being a regular employee. 

 

One of the stakeholders that was invited at the time, was the blooming Team Wang Productions that branched out from China to South Korea at the time. Meaning Wang Jia’er himself was there. 

 

Being fresh from college, intern Choi Youngjae,still had his hair colored strawberry blonde at the time. He wore a pure white ensemble. Glowing brightly in white from his coat, down to his pants, with only a black lace ribbon standing out in between his collars. ( <https://twitter.com/MySweetieYJ/status/822236815612473344?s=20> )

 

It was the first time Jackson Wang ever laid his eyes on Choi Youngjae, and by the way Youngjae looked that night, what he could see was the vision of paradise. He could see Youngjae at the doors of a church altar, instead of a mic clasped in his hands, was a bouquet adorned with different flowers. With the white ensemble, what Jackson could see was their marriage, his future.

 

He knew he’d fallen for Youngjae at that moment seeing him in the spotlight, but he fell even more so, when the man on stage started singing. 

 

[ https://t.co/RqofHAQeWz  
](https://t.co/RqofHAQeWz)( You Whom I Love - Choi Youngjae cover via Soundcloud )

 

The melodious voice that came out of Youngjae, his voice crossing over the entire ballroom, leaving all of the guest in silence,carrying Jackson at every tone, he could feel his soul suspending in the air, and hearing the fates calling to him. Telling him he’s found the one.

 

Youngjae’s voice had lingered behind the ears of Jackson. Beauty, tattooed at his very eyes. He fell head over heels for the man on the stage. 

 

After Youngjae’s performance, all Jackson did was watch him go around the ballroom. With Jackson’s eyes glued on Youngjae, he enjoyed the sight of Youngjae eating, laughing, and mingling with the guests.

 

Around the ballroom, and through the buffet table, Mark and Youngjae stayed together as they entertain guests.Never separating from each other since Mark wasn’t feeling sociable at the time, and Youngjae didn’t know anything about anyone else in the anniversary event enough for him to properly mingle. And so, Youngjae kept the conversations in a vibrant mood, and Mark kept the conversation going. Which was a perfect combination for the two, and most of the guests were kept happy on their toes.

 

Until they actually reached Jackson. 

 

Looking into the distance, Mark is surprised and he elbows Youngjae saying “Jae, this ones coming in hot.” 

 

The younger turns to him with a confused face. “What? _Hyung_ you’re not making any sense.” Youngjae laughs loudly, turning pink from laughing and from all the wine they’ve had.

 

What Mark was referring to was Jackson walking straight at them. He kept his eyes on Youngjae and Mark was closely watching Jackson looking at Youngjae as if he was about to pounce on him.

 

From all the giggling, Youngjae never noticed Jackson approaching from the back, and they bump together. With Youngjae’s back hitting Jackson, he slightly loses balance and accidentally grabbing Jackson by the arm.

 

“Someone’s had a bit too much to drink, huh?” Jackson opens to the two of them and looking at Mark. The older actually blushes with second hand embarrassment, and tries to help Youngjae. 

 

“I am so sorry. I didn’t mean to. I swear I’m not drunk yet. Just enjoying the night with everyone a little bit more than usual.” Youngjae explains as he turns to Jackson facing him with a smile so bright like the sun was blasting through Jackson’s face, or maybe it was only the strobe lights of the ballroom.

 

“I’m sorry sir. Where are my manners? My name is Choi Youngjae.” he introduces himself as he bows and he reaches his hand out to Jackson for a handshake.

 

Their conversation continues and Mark is totally left out of the circle. He attempts to leave the two alone but Youngjae clings to his arm as a signal that Youngjae’s finding the whole situation too awkward for him to handle, and so Mark decides to stay.

 

Jackson had been extremely awkward through the night, unable to control how starstruck he is with Youngjae closely admiring him at such a close distance he couldn’t stop making himself too much of a clown and the conversation ended up with the most random topics from the food served, the event hall, and other probing questions.

 

With Mark getting hints that Youngjae’s already feeling uncomfortable with the situation, since the alcohols starting to kick into him, he attempts to find an exit for them both.

 

“Mr. Wang, it's been a pleasure meeting you, but I believe we need to take our leave. CEO Park needs us at the moment.” Mark mentions as he looks down on his phone.

 

“OH! Really? Well, I really enjoyed your performance earlier Youngjae-ssi. If it’s okay with you I’d like to meet you gain over coffee if you don’t mind. So. “  
  
Jackson takes a case from his suit pocket, and pulls out a business card. He takes a pen from another pocket from his suit and scribbles his number across the back of the card.

 

“Here’s my card Youngjae-ssi. Do give me a call.”

 

Youngjae smiles at Jackson and bows as he takes the card from Jackson, and leaves the ballroom along with Mark.

 

For days, Jackson couldn’t eat or sleep right. All he had in his mind was Choi Youngjae. Having difficulties in coming to terms with himself, and reasons why he can’t get the man and his voice out of his head.

 

On the next afternoon, the rising heat wakes up Youngjae along with a smashing headache with absolutely no recollection of what happened the night before. He looks around his room to grab his phone to check the time. Its nearly 2PM and he finally gets off of his bed to search for Mark. 

 

Before Youngjae got engaged to Jackson, they never left the apartment dorm they rented near university. It was cheaper, and they grew close with the landlady. 

 

As Youngjae walked out, he notices a card sticking on the sole of his foot and tries to grab it as he hops on one foot.

 

“ MARK!!! ” Youngjae shouts as he hops trying to get the card stuck on his foot. “Yeah I’m at the kitchen Youngjae. FINALLY you’re awake. You won’t believe what happened last night.” 

 

His hangover stings harder, his vision spins, and he hops a little further and accidentally hits his head on the door frame with a bang. 

 

Youngjae hisses as he falls on his back. And finally gets the card off of his foot to read it. Mark checks in on Youngjae only to see him looking like a turtle on his back.

 

“Yah! Youngjae are okay?” 

 

He sees Youngjae rubbing his temples, nearly crying in pain trying to recover from his fall. Youngjae starts to come to, and he sees the card. One side of the card is black all over with white text written on it but too small for him too read with all the pain, so he flips it over and another side of the card but this time, the face is all white, all but

“ T E A M    W A N G ”       

 

Written across the middle of the white face of the card. Mark is still standing at the door frame watching Youngjae struggle through his hangover. As he sees the younger scrunching his face as he tries to read the card.

 

“Hmmmmm. I think you’ll love the that part enough to remember last night Youngjae.” 

 

Then Mark leaves to go back to the kitchen to continue cooking. “ Mark~ _hyung_ what do you mean? I don’t understand. Whose calling card is this? ”

 

Youngjae gets up from the floor and enters the dining area with Mark cooking in the kitchen.“It's that foregin recording company that just branched out here. He’s a partner from work? Jackson Wang. He said he wants you, with coffee.” Youngjae stares at Mark with a stupefied face with an obvious question mark over his head, and waits for him to re-word his statement.

 

Mark laughs at Youngjae on a high note that Youngjae knows Mark is messing with him.

“Yeah, he really did want you, but to talk to you, over coffee dumbass. He said he liked your performance at the anniversary event.”

 

" _Hyung_ , you're not making this up are you?” Youngjae looking at Mark with a puzzled face. “When did I ever lie to you Youngjae? We even talked to him last night at the anniversary event.” 

 

“Go give a call, see for yourself.” As Mark puts down a bowl of ramen on the table, with a side of sunny side eggs. And Youngjae gives the ramen, the eggs, Mark ,and the business card along with his phone, a wondering look.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for waiting for this next chapter. I'm really sorry if it took so long to update with really short content output. A lots happened to me lately, and I was at my all time low so I didn't have enough brain cells and time to write.
> 
> Let me know what you guys think okay?  
> Criticism is always welcome :3


End file.
